Sofia's Secrets
by Tarzje
Summary: Response to a challenge. Sara and Sofia have a bet...ff romance


**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the characters, so please don't sue me. I'm just having fun!_

**A/N:** _This is my response to a challenge Aggie gave me. I hope you like it! R&R please!_

**Sofia's Secrets**

Sara was munching on a chocolate brownie and reading a magazine when Sofia entered the break room. All the team was out on a case, it was just Sara and her in the lab.

"It's just you and me tonight" Sofia said as she got herself a cup of coffee.

"Uh huh" Sara said absent minded.

"What? You aren't happy?" Sofia said with that sexy smirk of hers.

"What?" Sara looked up from her magazine.

"I asked if you already got me a Christmas present" Sofia tried.

"Oh, erm no not yet. I have to find something perfect" Sara replied.

Sofia started laughing. Sara raised her eyebrow, she didn't understand what Sofia was laughing about.

"Priceless. I asked you if you were happy about being alone with me tonight" Sofia straddled Sara's lap and wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck.

"What can I say?" Sara grinned "When you enter the room, I'm instantly distracted"

Sofia chuckled. "I bet that's not true" she said before planting a soft kiss on Sara's lips to prove her point.

"Are we betting?" Sara said with a naughty grin on her face.

"Why not?" Sofia chuckled.

"I bet you never wear sexy underwear to work" Sara said.

Sofia raised her eyebrow. "And what do I get when you lose that bet?"

"I won't lose it, because I don't believe you do"

"If you lose this bet, we are going to Victoria's Secret and I get to pick your underwear. And you are obligated to wear it to work"

"You're on!" Sara said.

Without saying another word, Sofia slowly unbuttoned her blouse, showing Sara her lace, see through bra. Sara gasped and couldn't help but touch Sofia.

"Uh uh!" Sofia said "I think I just won a bet"

Sara chuckled. "I guess you just did" she hated giving in, and especially when she was sure she was right. But she had to admit, Sofia won. It didn't just surprise Sara, it also turned her on very much. Her blood was pumping through her veins, her heart was beating fast and she felt warm all over.

"I'm driving" Sofia said as she got up from Sara's lap. She had felt the warmth radiating from her girlfriend and knew she had to get up now before she wouldn't get up at all anymore.

Sara groaned at the loss of contact and got up to follow Sofia.

Sofia was already in the car when Sara got in. She started the car and placed her hand on Sara's thigh and slowly rubbed up and down. She knew Sara loved it when she did that, and she had big plans with Sara after getting her some sexy underwear.

During the ride, Sofia heard Sara gasp for air several times. It was obvious Sara was trying not to react on Sofia's movements, but she failed. Sofia pulled over at the Victoria's Secret store and got out of the car. She felt a funny feeling in her stomach from the excitement. She loved Victoria's Secret, but most of all she loved Sara in Victoria's Secret underwear. She had only seen Sara in it once before and she thought it was time to restock Sara's underwear drawer.

Sara followed Sofia into the store. She didn't know what was worse, being so damn turned on by Sofia's teasing, or having to fit underwear in the state she was in.

Sofia installed herself near the dressing room and let Sara fit some of the sexiest underwear she could find. Her eyes were twinkling at the thought of seeing Sara like that.

Sara decided to tease Sofia back. She only wore the bra Sofia picked for her, she didn't want to ruin the panties.

Sara came out in the sexiest and most beautiful bra Sofia had picked, it looked absolutely perfect on her. What totally ruined the look was the black women's boxer Sara was wearing underneath it.

Sara walked towards Sofia and bend over to give her a good view. She whispered something in Sofia's ear which seemed to interest Sofia.

"I think I need some help with my underwear. I kind of had a little problem in the changing room earlier"

Sofia felt a very familiar feeling settle in her lower abdomen, but she decided to play along. She pretended to be in awe, and opened her mouth really wide.

"Oh no, you didn't" Sofia said, acting out the best she could.

Sofia followed Sara into the changing room.

"Let me help you with that" Sofia said with a seductive voice.

A little later two giggling women were kicked out of the Victoria's Secret store by a security agent.


End file.
